Desperate taste
by vivid-heart
Summary: Ziva's date doesn't go the way she planned. Tiva, complete.


Black silky dress covered Ziva's body as she light up the candles in her bedroom. She loved the warm, inviting glow they brought into the room.

Just few minutes and he would make his way back to her place and make all the worries go away for a little while with his touch.

This date was something they had planned weeks ago and through the whole day at work, all she could think about was the hours with him. She wanted to curl against him and let him love her through the darkest hour of the night.

Ziva sat on the couch and looked at the two wine glasses on the coffee table and then turning her gaze to the clock on the wall. Anytime now, he would arrive.

A knocking from the door made her smile. She ran to open it, but stopped few seconds before. She took a deep breathe and felt the lingering smile on her lips.

Ziva finally opened the door and the smile changed to a disappointed frown and a sigh, "What are you doing here?" she asked from Tony, who stood behind her door, leaning against the door frame, looking very nerveous for some reason.

"Nice to see you too. Can't I just visit you sometimes?" he asked.

"Yes you can, but not right now," she said and wanted anxiously to get rid of him.

"Why can't I come right now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Please, just leave," she said and tapped the door with her fingers.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked and after quickly gazing at her outfit and her dark eyes, he rephrased the question, "Who are you waiting for?"

She narrowed her eyes, "No one your business."

"So it's Ray?" he knew and Ziva rolled her eyes, _here we go again_, she though. The endless questioning about her and Ray and what they are and what they want and so on and so on.

"Go away, Tony," she tried to dodge his gaze and statements.

"Ziva," Tony started and lifted his weight from left to right, "He's not coming."

She looked at his eyes, to see if he was lying, "What?"

"He's not coming."

"How would you possibly now that?" Ziva asked and placed a hand to her hips.

"Because before I left, he was heading to MTAC with Vance. I don't know why, but he did. They had a lot of files and I think he's gonna be there for a long time," Tony explained and saw the confusion in her eyes changing to disappointment.

"You are making this up," Ziva said dryly and shook her head.

"Wish I was, but I think he stood you up," Tony said and felt anger raising between him and her. She wasn't happy to hear this, she didn't want this to happen.

"No, he did not. You are lying," she said and tried to close the door, "Go away, I have time to wait for him, alone!"

Tony stopped her for closing the door, "Ziva!"

"What?" she asked and rolled her eyes, opening the door wider.

"He's not coming," Tony said and felt the reaction around her, she was clearly upset.

"I want you to leave," Ziva insisted.

"No," Tony said and sighed. He dropped his head and looked at the floor, "Stop wasting your time on CI-Ray."

"Stop calling him that and go away," Ziva said and narrowed her eyes.

"He's lying to you," Tony knew.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ziva asked and wanted so badly for him to leave and for Ray to arrive.

"He doesn't love you for real," Tony answered and made her frown.

"You do not know anything about his feelings or my feelings," she said.

"I know that he is lying," he kept on saying, even though he felt how angry it got her.

"You do not know that, now, could you please leave?" she asked and was again about to close the door. He stopped her again and asked her to listen.

"I do not want to listen your excuses," she said quickly.

"He doesn't love you for real. If he would, he wouldn't have stood you up like this and he wouldn't have-"

Ziva threw her arms into the air to cut off his words, "Stop talking! You do not know anything about this! You have no idea about him or me or any of the feelings! You do not know, so just stop acting like you would possibly understand!" she raised her voice, "Just go away, please!"

"I know that he is lying to you."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I told the same lies years ago," he answered and remembered the painful mistakes he made with Jeanne, for falling a little bit too deep and hearing the words from her mouth; _I wish I never met you_. No matter how he tried to deny it or hide it, those words and his feelings for her, did still hurt.

Ziva looked at him for a while and shook her head, "He is not you."

"I just wanna save you from wasting your time on someone like him," he said and Ziva detected the innocence in his voice, but decided to forget it.

"I waste my time with anyone I like," she said.

"Why?" Tony asked, he couldn't understand why she hung onto someone like Ray.

"Because I can? I do not know. But could you please just go away?" Ziva asked.

Tony lowered his gaze to the floor, "He's not worth of you," he said quietly.

Ziva skipped a breath and looked at him closely, "What?" she asked, like she didn't hear him at the first time.

"I said, stop wasting your time on him," he twisted his words and Ziva felt bad for that, she felt bad that he couldn't say them twice.

"Stop doing this, stop looking after me like a babycarer -"

"Sitter, babysitter," Tony corrected.

"Same difference!" she raised her voice and dropped her head down, "Just stop doing it. This is my life and I live it the way I want."

"I saved it once," Tony said silently.

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you really comparing this to Somalia?"

Tony looked at her for a while, before he shook his head, "Whatever. Do as you like," he gave up and took a step back, it would be better to leave now than after rage got out of limits.

"DiNozzo!" she yelled and he stopped walking.

"You are a pain in the ass! What the hell is up with you? Why are you so curious about my personal life? I am with him, whether you like it or not!" she declared and he walked back to her doorstep.

"He doesn't even know you, Ziva," he deepened his voice.

"And who does? You?" she asked and frowned, "Why are you so jealous?"

Tony let out a chuckle and shook his head, "I'm not jealous, I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed?" she asked and looked at him closely. What was the meaning of these words and his intentions? What was he after?

"Yeah, Ziva, I'm disappointed, because you could do so much better than CI-Ray," he said.

She threw her hands in the air and let out a silent, sarcastic laugh, "I could do better? Who are you referring to? Yourself?" she asked.

Tony went quiet for a little while and Ziva thought she had hit the truth. "Oh my God..." she breathed out.

"No, I'm not referring to myself, I'm just simply telling you, that you could do better!" Tony said and leaned against the door frame.

"Just stop! Just stop this when you have a chance! I do not want you to look after me or pick the men in my life! I do not need you to play my jealous husband or boyfriend, because you are not neither of them! You are just my partner! Just please, get out of my apartment and leave me and Ray alone!" she screamed to his face and the only thing she missed from the expression on his face, was the amount of hurt she caused with her words.

"No," he said with a calm, deep voice.

"Oh you are unbelievable! You think you own me? You think that the only person I am supposed to spent all my time is you? You could not be more wrong! I want to spent my time with him, not with you! I do not need you to drag me down with your own loneliness or problems, I do not need you to - "

Tony cut off her words, by pulling her close and pressing his lips to a violent, hungry, desperate kiss. He poured out the words he couldn't say to her mouth and made her shiver down to her spine. He wanted to make her remember his taste and his touch - his fingers on her, sliding over the scars on her back.

Ziva didn't expect to find this much need in his bittersweet kiss. His taste was covering everything in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surprised how she sank herself deeper and deeper into his kiss. She clung onto him and didn't want to let go.

And then it hits her – she was doing something wrong.

Ziva pushed Tony away and took a deep, shivering breath, "Get the hell away from here!" she raised her voice.

He grabbed her hands and looked her deep into her confused, dark eyes, "I saved your life once and I don't want you to waste it on someone like him," he said before he ran away.

He leaned against his car and sighed. What was this? What he had just done? He could still smell her perfume, feel her hands on his neck and taste her mouth in his. He could still feel her skin and the black silk on his hands. And he could feel the agonizing pain of wanting so much more. But it was true, she wasn't his. But was she anyone's in the end?

Ziva leaned against the door frame and sobbed quietly. The overwhelming emotions took over her and made her shaking. She didn't know what to do or to say, should she even move or stay here and wait for him? Ray... Did he really stood her up. She didn't have any will to think about it further and she closed to door and blew out all the candles. She crawled to her bed and crossed her legs to her chest. She was going to sleep alone tonight and face the agony of tomorrow in the morning. No one was going to touch her tonight.

The only thing that owned her for that night was the agony that his kiss left and the pain of doing something wrong that felt so right.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, another random idea. it just came to me one night and i wanted to write it.<strong>  
><strong>don't know will i continue this.<strong>  
><strong>don't own ncis and hope you tried to enjoy.<strong>

**- L**


End file.
